Diary Of A Lost Girl
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: My OC Gemma Weathers' diary as she struggles to live her life as both a blind girl and as a orphan. Goes with my Story Tainted Hearts so if you're seen it this is it :P
1. June 6th 2001

**Like I said this goes with my story Tainted Hearts, I will be posting here once in a while to clear my writer's block.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><em>June 6th, <em>_2001_

_I can't believe it, my first diary, this is so cool!_

_Uncle Barry gave it to me, he gave another one to Geo but he says it's not a diary, it's a journal. Like the ones mommy and daddy write._

_I hope he actually writes in his because it would be mean if he didn't use it like Uncle Barry wanted us too._

_I guess I should start writing about what happened to me, I'm in the hospital right now. We just had a car accident and no one got seriously hurt, no one but me._

_When I woke up and I had not been able to see anything I could hear my mommy crying but no one would explain it to me._

_It was Uncle Barry who finally told me, I wouldn't be able to see again._

_Now it's been four days and I'm getting use to not seeing, so when Uncle Barry brought me and Geo (who's bed was next to mine) these diaries I can actually write and it's making me feel a bit better._

_Tomorrow we'll finally be released from the hospital and I'm excited to be able to get back home, after so long I miss my house._

_Hold on a second SOMEBODY'S reading over my shoulder again and it's getting on my nerves._

_Until next time, when I have a little more privacy from nosy brothers like mine._

_~ Gemma ~_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was also the beginning of Tainted Hearts but I needed this on here.<strong>

**The diary entries will be longer as time progresses. **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Please? One word will suffice.**

**Good or Bad?**

**Ok or Horrible?**

**Just one word!**


	2. Change

**Writer's block, so much fun...**

**I don't own Young Justice but you already knew that.**

* * *

><p><em>May 17<em>_th__ , 2002_

_Dear diary,_

_It's me again. In this time it's taken me to write again I've discovered something great!_

_Uncle Barry's getting married!_

_I haven't met her yet but from the way he talks about her I can tell she's really nice._

_She sounds nice, I wish I could see her._

_I guess that's not possible, I'm not going to ever see her or anyone again._

_But I'm not going to let that get me down because I feel the same I've always felt, I'm still me and nothing will change that._

* * *

><p><em>June 4<em>_th__ 2003_

_My first day in 1st grade is over!_

_It was hard to be in a place with other kids, I could feel their stares. They must think I'm some kind of freak or something._

_But the good news is that Wally's in our class which means I get to talk to someone besides Geo that I know. Not that I'm complaining, it gets fun to mess with my twin brother…_

_Of course Wally kind of had to mess it up for me and defend him…_

_I have a feeling they're both going to be good friends._

* * *

><p><em>October 14<em>_th__ 2004_

_Why is Uncle Barry acting so strange? He's distant and sometimes I swear that he's not even here with us, instead in some faraway land or something_

_I see him less and less now, I wish he could just slow down and spend some time with us. He's different, more secluded from us. He's no longer the goofy yet responsible Godfather I love so much, he's changing way too fast for my liking and it scares me. I'm scared that he'll leave us and I won't be able to spend any time with him, I'm scared he won't love us anymore. I wish I had an explanation for all of this, and that everything could go back to how it was before… _

_Maybe my wish will come true soon, I hope so._

* * *

><p><em>March 20th, 2005<em>

_Mom and Dad are working a lot in the lab, I think it has to do with me. They say they want me to be happy and always tell me they love me. Their research involves me, I can just feel it. _

_Happiness doesn't involve sight for me, it involves friends and family. It involves them being her for us. _

_Why can't they understand that I don't need sight to be happy? Why can't they understand that what I need to be happy is them?_

_I'm afraid that they'll forget about us when they're so buried in their thoughts, so buried in their project._

_No one listens to me anymore..._

_I'm starting to wonder if their life would be easier without me._

* * *

><p><em>July 12<em>_th__ 2006_

_Who ever invented videogames?_

_Geo and Wally couldn't be more addicted to them and I swear._

_Sitting in Wally's room, hearing them play is getting very annoying. I can even hear it through my music, aren't they supposed to be doing homework? _

_I wonder what would happen if I were to reach out and grab the plug, I'd probably have to run for my life. But it would be so totally worth it to hear their panicked voices at the screen turns black. _

_But I'm not that mean, or bored… yet. _

_I swear, if they met the person who invented them they'd worship him. If they don't already, that is._

* * *

><p><em>February 22<em>_nd__, 2007_

_Why is Wally acting so strange? It's like he has sugar 24/7._

_I don't even want to imagine what he would be like with so much sugar, I'd probably lose it. One more minute with the guy will end up with me driving a knife through his heart or something like that._

_My mind is reeling right now, I couldn't get him to take a break all day. Even after I promised to help him convince Uncle Barry to buy the newest video game._

_Maybe he's excited because of the new superhero in town, his name's Kid Flash. What an original name, right? No, yeah that's what I think._

_If you ask me he's nothing more than a sidekick to the real deal, The Flash. Wally's idol as it's been known to most of us…_

_But then again I could always be wrong, he looks like a nice enough guy._

* * *

><p><em>September 5<em>_th__, 2008_

_Wally's changed; he's not the same guy I knew once. Yes he's still annoying, he still loves videogames, he still knows how to have a good time but he's much more secretive._

_Never telling us where he goes when he disappears is getting kind of annoying, but I don't think Geo notices._

_Maybe I'm just imagining it but it seems like he always finds an excuse to leave in the middle of anything important. _

_And is it just me or does Uncle Barry help with the excuses?_

* * *

><p><em>November 8<em>_th__ 2009_

_I can't take this anymore!_

_Mom and Dad spend more time in the lab than they do with me and Geo, Aunt Veronica and Uncle Barry aren't around that often so that means no Aunt Iris, Geo's never around anymore except for school. And I don't know what's happening with Wally._

_Why can't they all just understand that they're changing much too fast? Maybe I'm being selfish but it feels like everyone's in on this secret and I'm the only one who isn't._

_Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm oblivious to everything that goes on around me, I'm still me. Why can't anyone get that? Why can't they understand that change is not supposed to happen all at one but slowly and with time?_

_Why do I feel so alone?_

* * *

><p><em>January 26<em>_th__ 2010_

_For once in my life things are… nice._

_I feel like I'm finally catching up to life instead of being left behind. Mom and Dad aren't as busy in work and spend more time with us, Aunt Veronica's working with them so I get to see her more often and she's usually at our place for dinner. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris come visit when they can or we go see them. We see Wally at school and when he comes over once in a while, he doesn't seem as hyper as he once did. Geo and I are now inseparable, wherever I go he goes and vise-versa. All in all I should be happy with the way things are. But I'm not, not really._

_I can't shake the feeling that something bad is bound to happen. I know it sounds crazy but it's a feeling I can't shake._

_Maybe I'm finally starting to lose it, hopefully that's all it is._

* * *

><p><em>August 8<em>_th__ 2011_

_First day of Sophomore year, yay… not._

_I don't have all my classes with Geo this yeah. Because half of them are with Wally, the advanced classes._

_Shocking, isn't it? Wally with advanced classes, no way. But it's true, and he's going to be my guide for the rest of the year._

_I can't wait till it's over, it's not like I don't trust Wally to be my guide it's just… I don't trust Wally to stick around long enough to be able to help me._

_He's my friend, like another brother but he can be very irresponsible._

_Well I have to go get ready, wish me luck. I'll need it._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated but I can't force you to push the button so, please?<strong>

**And my poll's still up in case you want to go vote. *hint hint* **


	3. Poison

**I wasn't going to post this until I updated Tainted Hearts but I kind of have nothing else to post anywhere so...**

**I don't own Young Justice, just Gemma.**

_September 20__th__, 2011 (Three days after the accident)_

_Dear diary,_

_Help me, I'm so scared._

_I don't know what to do anymore. Uncle Barry says things will get better, he said it wouldn't hurt as much as it does now but I'm starting to doubt that what he says is true._

_I wish I could explain what happened but to tell you the truth… I don't understand it either._

_They're gone, and they aren't coming back._

_Just writing it down makes me realize how true it all is, I don't want it to be true. Any of it. I'm sitting here, in the same hospital I once sat in years ago. But I'm sitting alone, because mom and dad aren't here to comfort me. Geo isn't sitting down next to me or reading over my shoulder, because he's gone. Why couldn't it have been me? Why did they have to die instead?_

_I don't know what's going to happen to me anymore, to tell you the truth I'm terrified. Nothing makes sense anymore, how can I be alive when the people I love are dead?_

_I never thought something like this could happen but I guess it's time to face reality. They're not coming back, not now or ever._

_I haven't seen Wally since that morning, but I know he wants to talk to me. I just wish I had the guts to talk to him too. But I can't, because if I do then I'll be able to see the pitty in his eyes._

_Yes, I did say see._

_Even though it isn't as clear as I know someone's sight would be I can see again. _

_I don't care though, because I'd give it all to have them back._

_And that's exactly why I haven't told anyone, because if they do find out they'll think their death meant something. But it didn't, they died because of a stupid accident._

_Nothing will ever make this right._

_I've talked to Aunt Veronica; she told me the same thing Uncle Barry told me, that I need to let time heal my wounds, that I can't live inside a shell all my life._

_I don't believe a word she says, there's something she's not telling me. Or maybe I'm imagining things, after all she was there when it happened. Luckily she wasn't as close to the source as we were or she wouldn't have survived._

_They tell me I'm luck too, lucky that I was alive. Why don't I feel lucky? _

_I've decided that I need to talk to Wally, and that I have to apologize to Uncle Barry for the things I said to him._

_I'll do it later today, when I'm not under the medication that I've been given. Aunt Iris talked to me today, she told me that after this I was going to move in with Veronica because she's my legal guardian now. Uncle Barry's lucky to have her, because she's like a second mother to me. I'm glad that Wally has her to take care of him, I know she's helped him a lot since… that. _

_Wally. I wonder how he's taking this._

_He was Geo's best friend after all, and mom and dad were so nice to him. They treated him like family, like a son._

_I know I can't blame him or anyone for what happened but… he was supposed to be there for us._

_If it weren't for him Geo and I wouldn't have been in the lab with mom and dad. The explosion wouldn't have taken him from me, I would have had someone to lean on._

_But it's not his fault, I have to remember that. I have to get that through my head as soon as possible._

_Nothing can change, nothing will change. _

_Things happen, people come and go. Life stops and begins, I just have to accept it._

_Pathetic, isn't it?_

_It looks like I can never catch a break with life, my luck will never change._

_In a sense I'm poison, completely deadly to everyone I touch._

_Mentally or physically, there's no difference._

_One way or the other they get hurt, one way or the other they leave me._

_I realize that this may never change. Why would it?_

_Life is never fair, especially near me._

_~ Gemma ~_

**Would you believe that I wrote this after listening to a lot of depressing songs? Well yeah...**

**Please review and vote on my poll, it'll be closing soon.**


End file.
